


I Won't Tell If You Don't

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Neither did James, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, They needed the money, Thomas didn't want to, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alex, Trans Male Character, Washingdad is muy bueno, john is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: Thomas and James make a mistake and try to fix it





	I Won't Tell If You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Polite Criticism is allowed

Thomas thrusts got sloppier as he neared his orgasm. His eyes closed tight and he blocks out all noises. Only focusing on that nice tight heat. Thomas' hips stilled and he let out a silent cry as he came. He pulled out and rolled off of the person below him and sat at the edge of the bed. He feels the bed shift under the person's weight. As he slowly allows himself to come back to the harsh reality, Thomas hears a weak voice whisper into the darkness of the room.

"Why?"

Thomas sighed and pulled on his pants. He felt guilty. He didn't want to do this. He shouldn't have agreed to this but he needed the money. Getting up, Thomas makes his way to the door. He hears the boy whimper. "Don't leave me. Please." Thomas opens the door and leaves.

He sees James sitting at the bottom of the stairs and jumped down to at a time. He jumped the last stair and looked down at his friend. "You're done?" James nodded. "He asked me to stop the entire time." James mumbled standing up. Thomas knows for sure his was the same. "Mine asked me to stay." He admitted. James pats his back and they leave the house.

After a few days, the pair walks into school and sees everyone crowded around a set of lockers. Wanting to know what the fuss was about, Thomas and James run over and push their way to the front. They see a crying Alexander being held against the lockers by a pissed off John. Weren't they dating?

"John, I didn't want to! I didn't cheat!" Alex basically begged to the taller boy but John just shook his head. "So you tell me that you slept with another guy, that you were completely sober, and you say you didn't cheat?" The tears on Alexander's face fall faster.

"I didn't. I told him-" John dropped him and kicked him. "Don't give me that bullshit, Hamilton." Alex curled in on himself and sobs wracked through his entire body. "I should have listened to Eliza when she told me to fucking dump your sorry ass." John kicked the boy again and walked off.

Thomas and James slowly look at each other and they both realize. He's one of the boys.

The next time Thomas sees Alexander is a few days later, sleeping in class. Thomas makes his way to his seat at the back of the class and waits for class to start.

Washington looks up from his desk and sees everyone there. He looks at Alexander and frowns. Walking over to the sleeping boy, Washington shakes him gently. "Alexander. Wake up." Alex sits up and rubs his eyes, they're red and tired looking. Washington ruffles his hair and goes back to the front of the class and begins teaching.

Halfway through class,  one of Alex's hand shoots up and the other is covering his mouth. Washington nods and Alexander dashes out of the classroom. Thomas briefly remembers it's 3rd period. Morning sickness.

Alexander comes back and pulls a giant mint out of his bag and puts it in his mouth. No one complains. Washington glances at Alex sympathetically and continues teaching.

After a few weeks, Alexander barely shows up at school anymore. When he does, he's wearing huge sweaters and shorts. He sleeps a lot too but he still manages to be top of his class. He isn't allowed to participate in any sports or gym. He spends his extra time working in Washington's class with Aaron.

One day, Washington assigns a project and pairs Alex and Thomas up. Alexander insists they work at Thomas' house. He doesn't question it.

Looking across the classroom, Thomas sees James looking at Aaron sadly. Aaron must be the other one. He can see a slight bulge through Aaron's hoodie. James says something and Aaron breaks down and the two are excused from class.

The day the project is due, Thomas and James receive A's. Alexander and Aaron are not present to receive theirs.

About a month later, Thomas walks back to his apartment with groceries in hand. He passes the park and sees a small man curled up on a bench with a suitcase underneath it. He comes a little closer and he notices it's Alexander.

"Alexander?" Thomas calls softly. The male stirs and sits up. His hair falls over in his face and Thomas feels his heart skip a beat. He's kinda..cute.

"Thomas?" Alex responds, seeing the darker boy walk to him. Thomas takes in the fact that Alex is wearing a giant green shirt and black leggings. A little less than obvious baby bump showing through. Alex follows his line of sight and starts crying.

Thomas drops his stuff and sits down on the bench and pulls Alex close. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Alex just shakes his head and buries his face in his chest and cries. "It's not your fault." It is. "I feel like a whore." He's not.

"What happened?" Alex pulls away and places a hand on his stomach. "I don't want to talk about it." Thomas nods. "Understandable." They sit in thick, slightly uncomfortable silence. Thomas remembers the suitcase under the seat.

"Are you living here?" Alex lets out a dry and humorless laugh. Thomas decided he hated it. "I've been living everywhere. After Aaron and I went to the doctor, I came home with a positive pregnancy test and my mom kicked me out that night."

"When was that?"

"6 weeks ago."

"How far along?"

"4 months."

The school year is ending in 2 months. Anything could happen to Alex in 2 months. Thomas feels guilty and offers the boy a place to stay. Alexander accepts and they head off to Thomas' apartment. On the way there, Thomas tells Alex about how he was kicked out of his own home because he was gay and has been living alone since. Alex tells Thomas about his dreams and how he had to put them off for the baby.

Washington notices how the two have become close during the past month and smiles. He knew Alex's situation. Helped tutor the boy during his free period and gym class. Took the boy home and fed him. Alex always left before George could offer him a place to stay. He saw how Thomas would defend Alex and Alex would defend Thomas. They sat together at lunch, roamed the halls together. Wherever Thomas was, Alexander was too.

Finals came and went. Aaron and Alexander passed at the top of their class. They get early leave and their diplomas. Alexander normally stayed home and waited for Thomas to get back. Keyword being normally.

Thomas came home and Alexander wasn't there. Thomas calls the cellphone that he had bought Alex in case of these situations. Alex picked up and tells him that he's shopping for baby clothes with Aaron. James had given them money to help them pay for the items. James came over about 5 minutes after they hung up and sat on the couch.

"Aaron talked to me last night." Thomas sat down next to James. "Yeah?" James bit his lip, a habit he had when nervous. "He told me what happened to him and Alexander." He turned to Thomas and had tears in his eyes. "What we did to them. He didn't know it was us. Neither of them know. And we don't know which one of us raped them. You could have gotten Aaron and I could have gotten Alex." James goes on stuttering and rambling until Thomas grabs his shoulder.

"Jemmy. Calm down." James shakes his head and gets up from couch. "No, Thomas. Do you know what we did? We ruined their lives!" Thomas stands up as well. "Yes and we can't go back and change what happened. What we can do is be there for them. Make this easier for them." James stares at the ground. Thomas pulled him in for a hug. They fucked up. They know that. They only want to make it right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is poofpoofmagoo  
> Wattpad PimpDaddyAlex


End file.
